Allergic Reaction
by Page SJ Black
Summary: Paige is embarrassed, Dean goes looking for her, what happens when he comes across two of the three that embarrassed her, we he leave them all we he give them a piece of his mind? What courses Paige to suddenly collapse?. Appearances from Emma, Nikki and Brie Bella, Stephanie McMahon, Seth Rollins, Triple H and John Cena.


**Hey guys, so here is a little one shot, it just came to me after watching a YouTube video. As usual No Copy Right Intended, all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to WWE. Happy reading.**

* * *

Dean Ambrose, a man that was considered crazy, a lunatic, unstable. Yeah he was all of those things on the outside, but on the inside he was those and more, he was caring, protective, to an extent loving. Only those closest to him knew it, but it was getting to know him which was the trouble. At this moment in time he was looking for a certain diva, one who had never given up on getting to know him, one he loved and admired for who she was. She was the target of The Authority, well at least for Nikki and Brie Bella, since TLC, AJ hadn't been seen and now she was their main target, simply because she was different.

Dean had started to look for her as soon as he seen Alicia hold her so the Bella's could spray tan her, once they had done that they left her in the ring embarrassed, as they triumphantly walked back to their private locker room. He walked past their locker room, hearing them laugh about what they had done, getting fed up he said what was on his mind, never caring of the consequences.

"Children grow up, your not in fucking school any more. So acting your fucking age for once in your god damn life and stop being stuck up bitches to everyone that doesn't fit in to your world" calmly said Dean, watching as the smiles faded away from their faces, to be replaced by scowls, in his opinion they looked like gargoyles when they did that.

"We can do what we want when we want, nobody is going to stop us" triumphantly said Brie, thinking she had caught him out, high fiving Nikki at the same time, Dean only stood their with a wicked grin on his face, always having a come back line, especially for the ones, who had messed with his loved ones, and to him, the raven haired beauty meant everything, she was literally his world. As he continued to smile at them wickedly, their happiness soon changed to fearful glares.

"Err, lets see Daniel Bryan and John Cena, how would you feel if someone did something to them, huh. You wouldn't be to happy about it, so stop bullying people, and leave Paige alone" replied Dean, watching as their fearful stares grew, he knew that they were the two to aim for if you need to teach the Bella's a lesson, he was getting fed up with how they had been treating his girlfriend of three years. Paige. She hadn't done anything to them, accept being herself, and yet they attacked her backstage, insulted her continuously, and now embarrassed her on live TV. "On and it is spelled B-U-L-L-Y-I-N-G, should try looking it up in the dictionary if you know what that is" added Dean smirking before walking off to find Paige, he never heard them laugh after he left, just the huffs and puffs of their anger, he quite frankly didn't care what they thought, he was more interesting in finding Paige.

He had been looking for about ten minutes when he finally found her in an empty corridor, she was sitting on the floor, with her knee's to her chest, her arms wrapped around her in a secure way, her head on her knee's with her hair falling around her. She looked like an innocent child when she was like that, he could hear her quietly crying. He leant down in front of her, reaching for her small pale hands, taking hold of them, and rubbing them slightly, when she peak at him over her knee's he could see the black marks from where he make up had ran. He smiled at her, to which he saw a faint smile appear on her pale features, she allowed him to pull her up, and wrap her in his muscular arms, she snuggled into his toned chest, letting her tears fall as he rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"Come on, lets get you sorted out" said Dean breaking the silence between them, he took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around her, watching as she slipped it on, and another teary smile appear on her face. She took the hand he offered her, as they walked back to her locker room, they come across many of the other Superstars and Divas that had been worried about her, when she ran past them with tears threatening to fall. Natalya being the most worried out of them, she was close with Paige, Summer was there too, wrapping Paige in a bear hug. The Authority on the other hand just watched what was happening, doing nothing. Triple H stood staring daggers at Dean, where as the Bella's were talking with Stephanie while looking over and pointing at Dean, Seth however was watching Paige, how she accepted the hugs from Diva's and some of the concerned Superstars, how she would return to holding Dean's hand afterwards, he always wondered how Dean had managed to convince Paige to be with him.

He was jealous of what Dean had, he has had a crush on Paige for a while now, and was angry when Dean revealed he was dating her, he couldn't bare the thought of Paige being with Dean, he had always imagined her being next to himself, snuggled close to him for warmth in the night when they shared a cold hotel room, but every time something bad happens to her Dean is always there, to give her the strength to get back up when she is pushed down. He also admires Dean for what he has. When he was part of The Shield, he remembers talking to Paige, and finding out how much they had in common, it was only when he destroyed The Shield, and seen the look on her face did he feel guilty for what he had done, she still spoke to him after that, being the only one who would, but he completely destroyed any chance he had with her, when he drove Dean's head through cylinder blocks.

Dean had taken Paige back to her locker room, and stood outside waiting for her, as he was waiting outside he was confronted by none other than John Cena, who didn't look particularly happy, he guessed that Nikki had told him what he had said to her and Brie earlier on, when he was looking for Paige. Dean turned to face John, expecting a good talking to, he had got them before, when he told Nikki to stop being a bitch to others.

"Why the hell did you tell Nikki to grow up? When she is grown up, she is more grown up than you are" shouted John, all guns blazing as usual, Dean just looked at him in a mocking way, he didn't like be treated like a child, which happened to be the same thing that John was doing right now, acting bigger than him. Dean was about to answer John's question but was beaten to the punch by a famine voice coming from the door way to his left.

"Because that's what she needs to do" Dean and John looked around to see Paige, fully changed, her black hoodie zipped up, hiding her stomach, and the affects of what the Bella's had done from the world. John turned to face her, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off before he could even begin. "If you think that bulling people that doesn't fit into her perfect little world, is grown up, then you are just as prophetic as she is, and the opposite of what your slogan says" added Paige, she started to walk to Dean when John grabbed her arm, turning her to face him.

"Hustle, Loyalty, Respect, you or your lunatic of boyfriend don't know the meaning of the words" shouted John, Paige was gently pulled back by Dean who not amused that John was shouting at his girlfriend. Paige was right, he didn't live up the words he says so often when around, he was just a hypocrite. Dean had gotten into John's face, determined to make him understand the meaning of those three words, one way or another.

"She's right, the only word you know the meaning of is Hustle, you obviously don't know respect or you wouldn't have just done that to Paige, and Loyalty, well you haven't had to anyone, you're not even their for Nikki when she needs you the most, instead it's her sister and brother in law. I thought you were better than Seth, but it looks as if it is the other way round. He wouldn't have done that to one of the girls, and he shows loyalty to those he works with" said Dean walking away after he had finished, only to notice Paige wasn't standing there, instead he was in a motionless heap on the floor, breathing heavily and covered in a cold sweat. He hastily picked her up bridal style and took her to the trainers room, explaining to them what happened.

A few minutes later they had told him she had an allergic reaction to something in the spray tan, her stomach had come up in a red rash, her breathing was fast and heavy and the cold sweat was her body trying to expel the chemicals of the spray tan. He also said that she wouldn't be able to fight for a week or so, and she would experience dizzy spells, light headedness and going cold until all the chemicals were out of her body. After that the medical trainer released her giving Dean strict order that she couldn't eat heavy foods for a couple of days, and to keep in bed with an ice pack on her stomach until the swelling and redness goes down.

Dean had carried Paige to their rental car, placing her in the back seats lying down, keeping an eye on her the whole journey back to the hotel they were at, Emma was there and got Paige's bed ready, making sure it was warm and there was an ice pack to hand, she loved Paige like a sister and was determined to make the Bella's pay for this, that is if AJ doesn't get hold of them first, or Summer for that matter. She helped Dean get Paige into the hotel room, by opening the door, and removing the covers from her bed, it was a good job they were in the same city for two weeks.

Dean stayed with her the rest of the time, until she healed, getting her hot chocolate, and soup, when she was hungry, and holding her carefully as she coughed, he even stayed there and listened to her complain about the situation at hand, and to how she was planning her revenge on Nikki, Brie and Alicia for the parts they played in the whole thing. He made her laugh as much as possible, and watch horror films with her, even helped her on to the balcony that came with the room, so she could get fresh air. He helped her to places, and watched as she got better. But most importantly he stayed with her every night, his muscular arms, wrapped securely but gently around her waist, as she slept soundly next to him during the nights, sometimes even sharing his body heat. He found it funny in the morning when he woke up she would be in the same spot with her hair in a mess of tangles covering her face. He would smile and kiss her nose, only to be pulled into one of her crushing hugs. He loved her, and always told her he loved everything about to her, even her imperfections.

"Do you remember the promise I made you when we first made our relationship public?" asked Paige, just curious if he remembered it, since they were taking a trip down memory lane, six months into their relationship Dean caught her coming into the arena, he ran over to her, and scooped her up in a bone cracking hug, that was the first time in two days he had seen her, and he had missed her not being there, he kissed her full on the lips, in front of everyone, they walked hand in hand into the arena that day, AJ always said coming from Dean that was really cute.

"You said that you weren't perfect, but you would keep trying" replied Dean, remembering it, to him she was perfect in every way, she accepted him for who he was, never pushed him when he was hiding something instead she let him tell her in his own time, she was there when he needed to talk, and never judge him on his past, she loved him for him, not who she wanted him to be, she accepted he wasn't going to tell her everything straight away, but also accepted he would put 100% into their relationship, if she would. He couldn't fault a single thing about her. She was Miss Hell In Boots, The Raven Haired Beauty, The Anti-Diva, she was Paige Knight and she was his.

* * *

**So this is a Paige/Dean one shot, since I haven't done any stories centred on those two yet, so this is for all the Paige/Dean fans out there. Hope you guys like it. Feel free to R&amp;R. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
